The Endeavors of Art
by elkociak
Summary: Co stało się po wygnaniu ludzi z Pandory?


**The Endeavors of Art**

Rozdział 1 - Pilot

Parker Selfridge szedł w ostatniej grupie przygnębionych mieszkańców Piekielnych Wrót udających się na pokład wahadłowca Walkiria, który miał ich zabrać na międzygwiezdny statek ISV Venture Star. Statek krążył na orbicie w oczekiwaniu na załadowanie Unobtanium przed powrotem na Ziemię, zamiast tego będzie transportował ludzi wygnanych do domu.

Parker unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Na'vi nadzorującymi ewakuację. Jednak kiedy mijał avatar Jake'a Sully, zatrzymał się, odwrócił i przyjrzał Jake'owi. Rozważał wysunięcie ostatecznego zarzutu. Czyżby zapomniał o swym człowieczeństwie? Jak mógł skazać swoją rodzimą planetę na wstrząsy społeczne, jakie niewątpliwie spowoduje nadchodzący kryzys energetyczny? Myślał o dziesiątkach rzeczy, jakie chciał mu powiedzieć, ale wyraz twarzy Jake'a zdradzał, że nie przyjmuje on żadnego sprzeciwu. Parker kontynuował więc bez słowa marsz do Walkirii.

Kiedy wszyscy byli na pokładzie, załoga wahadłowca - kilkoro pozostałych przy życiu pilotów z zespołu bezpieczeństwa - uruchomiła silniki, opuściła pas startowy i skierowała się do statku międzygwiezdnego. Podczas gdy pracownicy i ocalały personel bezpieczeństwa udali się do modułów mieszkalnych, Parker poszedł do centrum dowodzenia Venture Star. Nadzór człowieka jest niezbędny tylko podczas początkowej i końcowej fazy podróży, reszta jest zautomatyzowana.

Gdy Parker wszedł do centrum dowodzenia został chłodno przyjęty, ale zignorował to.

- Kto obsługuje komunikację? - jedna ręka podniosła się w górę. - Wysłałeś już jakieś wiadomości do domu?

- Nie - odparł członek załogi. - Czekałem na Pana.

Parker podszedł do stacji łączności.

- To będzie prosta wiadomość: "Trwa ewakuacja. Nie będzie więcej transportów. Całkowita porażka". Rozumiesz?

- Rozumiem.

Członek załogi wpisał wiadomość na swoim pulpicie. Komputer pokładowy przetłumaczy ją na ulepszony alfabet Morse'a w celu wysłania na Ziemię z użyciem lasera dużej mocy, umieszczonego na kadłubie statku. Wiadomość może być odebrana przez wiele obserwatoriów na orbicie ziemskiej i na półkuli południowej. By zapobiec odczytaniu jej przez konkurujące z ZPZ korporacje zostanie zaszyfrowana. Dałoby to firmie trochę ponad rok na przygotowanie oświadczenia, w którym oznajmią światu, że dostawa Unobtanium będzie opóźniona. Dałoby to też rządom światowym czas, żeby zapobiec gospodarczej katastrofie.

- Ile ISV jest w drodze na Pandorę?

- Cztery. Trzy już tu lecą, a jeden jest przygotowywany na ziemskiej orbicie.

- Wyślij wiadomość do wszystkich ISV żeby zawróciły. Jeśli nie ma Unobtanium, ich przylot tutaj nie ma sensu.

Każdy międzygwiezdny statek kosmiczny miał taką samą zdolność deszyfrowania wiadomości jak obserwatoria na Ziemi. Łączność nadświetlna była jedynym sposobem komunikowania się ze statkami podczas ich lotu. Wcześniejsze podróże kosmiczne wykazały, że większość innych metod komunikacji zawodzi za granicą znajdującą się pomiędzy wiatrem gwiazdowym naszego Słońca a ośrodkiem międzygwiazdowym. To odkrycie zadało ostateczny cios programowi SETI.

- Zrobione!

- Szefie! - zawołał inny członek załogi - komputer zakończył obliczenia naszej trajektorii w drodze na Ziemię, wszyscy z mniej istotnego personelu znajdują się już w kapsułach kriogenicznych. Jesteśmy gotowi do startu kiedy tylko da Pan rozkaz.

- Taa, zabierz nas stąd.

Gdy Venture Star obracał się ku Ziemi a załoga wykonywała ostatnie testy, Parker patrzył, jak Pandora znika z pola widzenia przesłaniana przez gigantyczną osłonę tylnej części statku.

- Zaczynamy przyspieszanie - zakomunikował pilot - Silnik antymaterii będzie uruchomiony za około 20 minut.

Odezwał się system powiadamiania na statku:

- Wszyscy członkowie załogi muszą udać się do wyznaczonych kapsuł kriogenicznych.

- Tak jest, ludzie - powiedział Parker - Ruszać się.

Był ostatnim, który miał wejść do kapsuły.

Spędził na Pandorze sześć lat, a wszystko, nad czym pracował zostało zniszczone w czasie krótszym niż tydzień.

- To nie ma sensu - powiedział, kiedy kapsuła automatycznie przygotowywała go do stanu uśpienia. - Byli zgrają przeklętych małp.

Parker miał szczęście, że jednym z efektów ubocznych hibernacji kriogenicznych był brak jakichkolwiek snów. W przeciwnym razie następne pięć lat, dziewięć miesięcy i dwadzieścia dwa dni byłoby bardzo niespokojne.

* * *

Jake wpatrywał się w nocne niebo, gdy uruchomiono silnik antymaterii na Venture Star. Pojawił się bezdźwięczny błysk podobny do eksplozji meteoru w atmosferze, blask powoli rozproszył się, pozostawiając niebiesko-zielony obłok gazu. Po pewnym czasie bioluminescencyjne zjawiska ekosystemu Pandory przytłumiły ten widok. Jednakże Jack musiał patrzeć zbyt długo, bo gdy Neytiri położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, wzdrygnął się zaskoczony.

- Jake, jesteś bardzo daleko - powiedziała. - Powinieneś być szczęśliwy. Niedługo urodzisz się jako prawdziwy Na'vi.

Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do swojej żony.

- Jestem szczęśliwy - odparł. - Ale oni wrócą. Martwię się, co przyniosą ze sobą.

- Powrót zajmie im wiele lat - położyła dłonie na jego policzkach. - Do tego czasu, troszcz się o naszych ludzi. A dzisiejszego wieczoru, mój Jake, bądź szczęśliwy.

Jake chwycił jej dłonie i pochylił głowę dotykając jej czoła swoim.

- Zawsze będę szczęśliwy, jeśli będę z Tobą.

Weszli razem do ogrodzonej części Piekielnych Wrót, gdzie stał Norm z garstką wojowników Omaticaya i ich mrocznymi końmi.

Norm podszedł do niego.

- Jesteś gotowy, Jake?

- Jestem.

Neytiri chwyciła jego prawą rękę, jeden z wojowników złapał lewą. Norm powiedział coś przez swój komunikator do osoby znajdującej się w Pokoju Połączeń. Na chwilę świat stał się czarny, ale kiedy Jake odzyskał wzrok, zobaczył otwartą komorę połączenia i pochylającego się nad nim Maxa.

- Gotowy do podróży? - Spytał Max, kiedy Jake wsiadł na swój wózek inwalidzki.

- Sekundę - odparł, i ruszył w kierunku kamery. - Grace chciałaby, żebym nagrał to wszystko, póki moja pamięć jest świeża.

* * *

Jake nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo, kiedy był noszony. Ani wtedy, gdy znoszono go z pola bitwy w Wenezueli, ani w czasie terapii w Centrum Medycznym dla Weteranów. Jednakże kiedy Neytiri niosła go w kierunku Drzewa Dusz, było przynajmniej wygodnie.

Jego wzrok napotkał na kilku wojowników Na'vi i naszła go zastanawiająca myśl. Spojrzał na Neytiri i zapytał:

- Myślisz, że mnie widzą?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Tak, widzą Cię.

Był tutaj jedynym człowiekiem. Norm i pozostali, którym zezwolono pozostać na Pandorze, nie byli dopuszczani w pobliże Drzewa Dusz, nawet na uroczystość urodzin Jake'a. Zastanawiał się, co niektórzy z wojowników Na'vi myślą na widok jego niesprawnego, ludzkiego ciała. Czy to zmniejszy ich szacunek dla szóstego Toruk Makto, wkrótce olo'eyktan Omaticayi, czy też wręcz przeciwnie? Wszystko stanie się jasne za kilka minut.

Kiedy Neytiri położyła go przy podstawie Drzewa Dusz, tuż obok awatara, nie mógł przestać myśleć o śmierci Grace. Jego zaniepokojenie musiała zauważyć Mo'at, która położyła rękę na ramieniu i powiedziała:

- Jesteś silny, Jakesully. Zawierz Eywie.

Pokiwał głową i odrzekł:

- Jestem gotów.

Wkrótce zaczął się rytuał przekazania świadomości z jego ludzkiego ciała do awatara. Kiedy jego ciało zostało oplecione przez setki warkoczy Drzewa Dusz w celu stworzenia ostatecznego Tsahaylu między nim a Eywą, Jake poczuł wielki wewnętrzny spokój. Zawsze przy transferze do awatara panowała ciemność, natomiast teraz było to intensywne światło. Czuł obecność tysięcy duchów dawno zmarłych wojowników, które zebrały się wokół niego. Ale przede wszystkim czuł, że Grace jest teraz razem z nim.

Chwilę później Jake urodził się jako Na'vi.

Omaticaya wiwatowali, gdy stanął przed nimi w swoim nowym ciele - już nie jako awatar. Zaraz dołączyła do niego Neytiri. Słowa ugrzęzły w gardłach im obojgu, więc ściskali się tylko jak para. Spoglądając przez ramię Neytiri, Jake ujrzał jego ludzkie ciało leżące nieruchomo.

Mimo, że reakcja wojowników złagodziła jego wcześniejsze obawy, nie był przygotowany na wstrząs, spowodowany widokiem jego własnego ciała. Puścił Neytiri, pochylił nad zwłokami i zdjął egzopak, który utrzymywał go przy życiu w tym miejscu. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z wątłości swego starego życia, które w ostatnich miesiącach stało się bardziej podobne do snu. Koszmar uwięzienia i ograniczeń. Niezależnie od przeciwności losu, jakich doznał, uświadomił sobie, że pozbyć się swojej przeszłości jest trudniej, niż się spodziewał.

Mo'at stojąca za nim, powiedziała:

- Pochowamy je tak, jak robimy z ciałami naszych wojowników.

Jake skinął głową.

- On był wojownikiem - ścisnął dłoń Neytiri. - Ja będę przywódcą Ludzi.

* * *

Norm i Max siedzieli w opustoszałej Piekielnej Kuchni z kilkoma ludźmi sterującymi avatarami, którzy mogli zostać na Pandorze. W sumie było to zaledwie dwadzieścia osób.

- Myślisz, że się udało? - zapytał Max.

- Jestem pewien, że tak - odpowiedział Norm. - Dr Augustine była po prostu zbyt słaba. W przeciwnym razie i jej by się udało.

Jedna ze sterujących avatarami odezwała się:

- Gdyby tylko nie zniszczyli pozostałych avatarów podczas tego całego gówna, to może zostalibyśmy potraktowani tak samo. - Rozłożyła się na krześle.

- Wyobraźcie sobie resztę swojego życia jako jeden z nich.

Norm pokręcił głową:

- Nie, zaakceptowali Jake'a. Nigdy nie zaakceptowali nas. My bylibyśmy obcy.

- Wciąż jesteśmy - powiedziała. - Życie w opustoszałej ludzkiej bazie, której nikt z Na'vi nie odwiedza, bo nie ma żadnego powodu?

- Mogłaś wrócić na Ziemię ze wszystkimi - zripostował Max.

Zaśmiała się.

- Taa, chyba nie poradziłabym sobie z nimi w krio.

Norm wstał.

- Cóż, jeśli zmienisz zdanie - jeśli ktokolwiek z was zmieni zdanie - jestem pewien, że pierwszy statek, który mógłby zabrać was na Ziemię będzie tu nie wcześniej niż za jedenaście lat, siedem miesięcy i kilkadziesiąt dni.

- Bez wątpienia - powiedział Max. - Za dużo tutaj zainwestowali, żeby pozwolić wszystkiemu zgnić. Mogą nawet być tu szybciej, w zależności od tego, jakie wiadomości przesłał im Selfridge.

- Nawet jeśli wyjawił im wszystko - powiedział Norm - minie cztery i pół roku zanim dowództwo ZPZ dowie się, co naprawdę się stało. Wtedy będą musieli zebrać nowy sprzęt wraz z nową załogą. To trochę potrwa.

- Zrobią to - odparł Max. I zrobią to cholernie szybko. A kto wie, jakie nowe zabawki zbudowali, kiedy my byliśmy tutaj.

- Więc to jest nasze zadanie - powiedział Norm. - Musimy pomóc im, jak możemy, aby przygotować ich do powrotu ZPZ. Będziemy utrzymywać działanie stereolitograficzych urządzeń najlepiej jak potrafimy i stację łączności na chodzie, dzięki czemu możemy pozostać w kontakcie z Jake'iem i Na'vi. Zrobimy wystarczająco dużo.

- Wiele będzie zależeć od nich, czy uznają ZPZ jako zagrożenie.

- Tak - Norm powiedział uroczyście - Ale myślę, że Jake tak zrobi.

Przerwał na chwilę.

- Boże, mam taką nadzieję.


End file.
